The present disclosure relates generally to the repairing and servicing of automated teller machines (ATMs).
Automated teller machines (ATMs) are widely used throughout the world to extend financial services to customers of financial institutions. ATMs provide customers with a variety of secure financial services without the assistance of a human teller. For example, these capabilities may include depositing, withdrawing, or transferring funds, exchanging currency, selecting and viewing account balances, statements, or credit limits, purchasing items such as stamps or gift cards, managing accounts and profiles, etc.
As with any mechanical device, ATMs are prone to malfunction. Using a variety of diagnostic and repair tools to complete their work, ATM technicians diagnose issues with malfunctioning ATMs and work to fix the equipment to ensure proper function. When an ATM malfunctions, the ATM is often first seen by a low-level technician (e.g., level one technician), who possesses a basic understanding of the ATM. Level one technicians may be an owner or custodian of an ATM, tellers, retail bankers, or other employees working at a bank having a minimal knowledge level or basic training regarding ATM repair. If a level one technician is unable to fix the problem, a level two technician, who may have a medium level of training and understanding of the ATM, may be beckoned to fix the problem. A level three technician, who may have a higher level of training and understanding, may ultimately be required to fix the ATM's malfunction. The cost of ATM repair may increase with the technical level of the technician repairing the machine. Also, the amount of time required to repair the ATM may also increase with the technical level of the technician since higher level technicians must travel to the site of the malfunctioning ATM than higher level technicians. To provide a high level of customer service, financial institutions and ATM owners and operators may seek to minimize the down time of ATM due to technical malfunctions or problems. Thus, enhanced systems and methods of quickly and efficiently repairing ATMs are desired.